


who dab together stay together

by Krezh12



Category: GOT7
Genre: 2jae... they are just a married couple, AU, And Jackson Wang is simply the best person on Earth, BamBam is obsessed witn Instagram Challenges, Fluff and Humor, Kim Yugyeom is obsessed with his bestfriend BamBam, M/M, Mark is obsessed with Computer Games, Park Jinyong is obsessed with the idea of defeating, YouTubers - Freeform, instagram!au
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:14:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24706657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krezh12/pseuds/Krezh12
Summary: Бэм говорит: а давайте зальем видос в инстаграм? Так начинается страшная, смешная и немного наивная история их соревнования по блоггерским челленджам в интернет-среде(спойлер: Марк как всегда лучший хён на земле. И он вообще ни в чём не виноват)
Relationships: Choi Youngjae/Im Jaebum | JB, Kunpimook Bhuwakul | BamBam/Kim Yugyeom, Mark Tuan - Relationship, Park Jinyoung/Jackson Wang
Comments: 7
Kudos: 12





	who dab together stay together

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jana_nox](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jana_nox/gifts), [bazarova](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bazarova/gifts), [spicysober](https://archiveofourown.org/users/spicysober/gifts), [hlopushka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hlopushka/gifts), [gallyanim](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gallyanim/gifts), [hms205](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hms205/gifts).



> текст на ауфест в группе stressed kids!!!  
> ау: инстаграм!ау 🐸

**1.**

— Мы вас победим, — уверенно заявил Бэм, закинув на плечо Югема руку, как делал до этого уже миллион раз. Коленка, которой он уперся в столешницу, была голой в вырезе джинс. И не такой уж и тощей, как три года назад — почти успех. Столик тряхнуло, Югем поперхнулся колой (не из-за коленки Бэма, а, наверное, просто из-за того, что Бэм в качестве извинения мягко погладил его по шее). Кола выплеснулась на стол и была сладкая, вкусная…

— Где твои манеры, — закатил глаза Джинен, закатав манжет на рубашке и поправив челку. Видимо, его не очень впечатлила коленка Бэма или сладкая кола. Конечно, иногда стоило задуматься, что вообще могло впечатлить человека, который раз в полгода отказывался от углеводов. Извержение тысячелетнего вулкана? Не факт. Ожившая мумия посреди разграбленных пирамид? Точно нет. Джексон, который перестал бриться и отпустил бороду, как у Тони Старка? Уже теплее. — Мы будем лучшими.

Ага.

Бэм примерно представлял, с каким контентом собрался «побеждать всех» Джинен. Бэм не уверен, что видео «как общаться с людьми так, чтобы даже лучшие друзья мечтали вас побить» станет вирусным в _том самом_ смысле, в котором Джинен хотел.

С одной стороны, было страшно за интернет-сообщество, потому что если бы их фидбек разочаровал Джинена, Джинен бы… сделал страшные вещи. Например, сел бы на принтер и залил скан своей задницы в общий доступ, услужливо подсказал Бэму его внутренний голос. Бэм задумался. Голос спросил: тогда что бы он сделал, если бы фидбек бы ему понравился? Попросил бы _Джексона_ сесть на принтер? Тогда становилось страшнее вдвойне.

— Это мы всех победим, — наконец подал голос Джебом, лениво разлепив глаз и потянувшись, как кот, которым он и являлся, так, что его черная толстовка задралась, потянув с собой майку. Мир должен был перевернуться в ближайший час, потому что, сказав это, он даже поднялся с плеча Ёндже. — У нас уже готов план.

Конечно.

Бэм больше, чем просто примерно, представлял, что это за план. Верхушкой плана Джебома все двадцать шесть лет его жизни был сон. Видео «я сплю на диване двадцать четыре часа в сутки» — вот что их ждало. Их — и весь мир заодно.

Выходило, что по-настоящему опасаться можно было только Марка. У Марка в рукаве каждый раз оказывались припрятаны _ещё пара_ талантов, которые он стабильно деанонил раз в год.

Год первый: я могу проехать на скейте на голове со сломанной рукой за картошкой фри; год второй: я могу молчать месяц и все реально решат, что я немой; год третий: я могу напиться в хлам и всё равно обыграть вас всех в мафию.

Видимо, на сотый год их ждало: я всё еще могу делать вид, что младше вас шестерых, хотя мне уже восемьдесят девять. И коллективное чутьё подсказывало, что список на этом не собирался заканчиваться.

На этот раз вселенная решила сжалиться: видимо, Марку не было никакого дела до их инста-челленджей, потому что он сказал:

— В ближайший месяц у меня битвы с чемпионами в лиге легенд.

Как будто это всё объясняло.

И это всё объясняло.

К счастью самого Бэма, ему _было_ дело до инста-челленджей. И к несчастью (всех остальных) он хотел занять в них только первое место.

**2.**

— У Джебом-хёна есть две тактики, — резюмировал Бэм своё и без того весомое и торжественное размышление над проблемой, устало откинув голову на спинку дивана и глядя в потолок (ну как весомое. Ну как торжественное. Он гонял кошку по квартире последние пятнадцать минут. А потом ещё одну. А потом ещё. И ещё. Наконец, кошки кончились — хорошо, что у него их было четыре, на языке всех народов мира это значило, что он любит думать и вообще нормальный человек).

— Почему всех твоих кошек зовут как десерт в кофейне у тебя перед домом? — невпопад спросил Югем, ковыряя пальцем в полосатом рыже-жёлтом носке мягкий ковер около ножки стола. Бэм от неожиданности выронил телефон, в который собирался записать свою Победную Тактику. Капкейк, лежавшая на животе своего хозяина, спрыгнула на живот Югема, и Югем почти машинально начал гладить её за ухом. Бэм тоже любил такое, когда так же лежал у Югема на животе. Сейчас его отросшие волосы были как раз такого же цвета, как её шерсть.

— А почему кошек Джейби зовут как лягушек или диснеевских принцесс? — вопросом на вопрос ответил Бэмбэм. Хотя, наверное, всем будет лучше, если некоторые вопросы навсегда останутся без ответа. Так или иначе, мысли о кошках Джебома помогли вернуться к главному. Самому Джебому. И плану о том, как его победить. — Югем, не отвлекайся, — требовательно попросил Бэм, пережив неожиданность и снова став собой. В последнее время он 23/7 умудрялся выглядеть как главный директор сети бутиков по продаже шуб с леопардовым принтом в США, но что-то Югему подсказывало, что тот всегда так выглядел. — Первая тактика Джебома — снять видео, как он готовит еду.

— А какая вторая? — задумчиво спросил Югем. К сожалению, Бэму всегда удавалось вовлекать его во все свои приключения. Бэм расстроился, что Югем не постиг великого плана. А потом снова обрадовался, потому что если Югем не понял, он всегда был рядом, чтобы его объяснить.

— Вторая тактика Джебома… снять видео, как он _ест_ еду, — ещё более торжественно заявил Бэм, Просияв. Очевидно, он очень гордился собой.

Югем лучше бы это прочувствовал, если бы не отвлёкся, уперевшись взглядом в одну точку. В грудь и подмышку Бэма, выглядывающие из-под домашней майки. Образ СЕО компании, приносящей многомиллионный доход, давал трещину. Югем мысленно был очень далеко от тактики для видео в инстаграм от Джейби. Очень.

— Югем, ты слушаешь? — спросил Бэм, заподозрив неладное. — Вот его тактика.

— Да, — рассеянно согласился Югем. Лицо Бэма снова озарила улыбка.

Ненадолго, потому что Югем добавил:

— Тебе не кажется, что нам уже пора придумывать _свою_ тактику?

— Не кажется.

Брауни в руках Бэма жалобно мяукнула.

На секунду Югему захотелось сделать то же самое.

Он задумался: интересно, если он мяукнет, Бэм тоже возьмет его на ручки? Теперь оставшиеся 1/7 он качался, так что всё могло быть.

Югем честно не знал, как после тренажерки у него хватало сил генерировать идеи для чужих челленджей одну за другой. Видимо, это было как-то напрямую связано с тем, что он пока не сгенерировал ни одну для них самих.

**3.**

— Я даже знаю, что собирается делать Джинен, представляешь, — очень вкрадчивым шепотом сказал Бэм с утра, хотя технически всё ещё была ночь.

Ага, представлял. Югем _точно_ не так представял себе их ночевку. Вчера, увлеченный своими далеко идущими планами по захвату аудитории, разморенный вечерним пивом и предвкушением интернетной славы, Бэм улёгся на диван в своём любимом горчичном шелковом халате на спортивки от адидас, похлопал по месту рядом с собой и предложил остаться.

И кто Югем такой, чтобы ему отказать?

Всё пошло не так, как он ожидал.

Пока он вспоминал, как вчерашний теплый и несущий чушь Бэм улегся к нему под бок, а потом закинул свою ногу ему на бедро, в пылу монолога подоткнув ему одеяло (и как Кинг улегся Югему на ноги, тихо урча, и Югем, окруженный Бэмом и его кошками, почувствовал, что он _наконец-то_ дома), Бэм продолжил. Видимо, ему не нужно было подтверждение тому, что его слушают:

— Джинен вообще не будет ничего записывать. За него всё сделает Джексон. Знаешь, один чувак, который всё тащит, и второй чувак, который всегда остается в тени, пока на самом деле придумывает коварные планы по захвату планеты. Хорошо, что у нас не так, да?

Югем фыркнул в одеяло, всё ещё надеясь немного поспать. Похоже, у них пока всё было именно так. Но пока это касалось Бэма, Югём не возражал.

Уже одетый и проверивший увлажнитель для воздуха в такую рань, Бэм вернулся в комнату, как будто что-то забыл. С его лёгкой руки в квартире уже работала колонка, из которой тихо играл какой-то американский пляжный денс-хит.

Бэм подошёл к Югему, и Югем приготовился услышать продолжение про тактику Джинена и Джексона, но Бэм сказал:

— Досыпай. Я сделаю кофе с шоколадным сиропом, как тебе нравится.

И поцеловал его в машушку.

Югем ещё раз посмотрел ему в спину. Когда вспомнил, как вообще моргать. Все кошки, кроме Кинга, всё ещё спящего у него в ногах, убежали за Бэмом. Поэтому ни одна из них не заметила, как он до макушки натянул на себя одеяло и тихонько в него завизжал.

Что он там говорил про неоправданные ожидания? Всё отменяется: это утро было самым крутецким в мире.

**4.**

Джексон был тоже самым крутецким в мире. и поэтому Бэм был прав. Джексон умел делать всё. Он мог записать видео-челлендж, как он стоит на руках (месяц), мог прочитать книжку на двадцати языках, не заглянув в переводчик, мог сменить памперс ребенку, хотя его племянница уже давно их не носила, мог спеть, и все животные, как из Белоснежки, окружили бы его, вокруг летали бы бабочки, и оленята плакали бы от того, какой он прекрасный, ну правда — если бы ему нужно было поменять местами два континента, он тоже бы смог? Югем знал ответ.

Ещё он знал, что противоположности притягиваются. (Видимо, поэтому Джексону достался Джинен). Вселенское добро должно было как-то компенсировать разрушения.

Оставалось одно:

— Нам нужно сделать что-то, что _не_ сделал бы Джексон, — предложил Бэм, вклинившись в его мысли. Если в случае с Джиненом и Джексоном они были как инь и янь, то у них с БэмБэмом… Югему всегда казалось, что у них одна клетка мозга на двоих. Он некстати подумал, что они могли бы снять видео, как одновременно танцуют и едят пиццу: не самая оригинальная идея, но Югем любил танцевать. И пиццу тоже любил. И Бэма.

— В крайнем случае мы всегда можем пофлексить под Дрэйка или поесть, — крикнул Бэм из гардеробной, в которой искал штатив.

Что там Югем говорил?

Одна. Клетка.

**5.**

Когда всё было уже готово, Бэм решил позвонить Ёндже. Конечно, _не_ для того, чтобы незаметно выпытать у него их с Джебомом сценарий того, что они будут снимать.

Звонок провалился: Ёндже просто не взял трубку. (Югем, набери Джейби, — сказал Бэм, но Джебом тоже не взял. Точнее взял, две секунды было слышно звуки возни, а потом он сбросил).

Бэму нравился такой вариант развития событий, в котором эти двое просто проспят все челленджи.

— Джексон, положи трубку, — зашипел на той стороне Джинен, когда самый добрый на планете Джексон-хён уже был на пути к тому, чтобы всё ему разболтать. Югем даже не старался. Он просто спросил у него, как дела.

Иногда Югем думал: Джинен умел разговаривать не так, как будто у него с собеседником поединок?

— Стой, подожди, — сказал он Бэму, когда до него дошло, что за возня была у Джебома в трубке. — Они же ловили кошку? С Ёндже?

Бэм посмотрел на него, поиграл бровями и как-то странно заулыбался.

— Ким Югем, ты — невинный ангел, и мир тебя не заслуживает. Идем в комнату, через десять минут начнётся наш челлендж.

Югем чувствовал, как у него покраснел кончик носа. Не может же быть, чтобы они?..

**6.**

— Не может быть. Весь твой план — это…

— Да, весь мой план — превзойти Дженну Марблс! Помнишь то видео, где она нанесла себе на лицо сто слоёв макияжа?

Югем помнил (пытался забыть) то видео, которое Бэм назвал просто «сто слоев макияжа», не добавив, что это значило пятьдесят накладных ресниц на каждом глазу, сто слоев жидкой помады на губах, сто распылений лака для волос на челке, сто слоев тонального крема, автозагар, по цвету похожий на корку сгоревшего хлеба, и остальные прелести жизни, к которым Югем и его психика не были никак подготовлены.

— Если ты родился в Таиланде и ни разу не накрасился голубыми тенями — твоя жизнь прошла зря, — безапелляционно произнёс Бэм. — У меня пухлые губы, мы не можем дать пропасть такому материалу зря.

Югем не имел ничего против слов «Бэм» и «пухлые губы» в одном предложении, но на всякий случай он всё-таки решил уточнить:

— Можно выбрать что-то ещё?

— 24-часа-рэп-на-английском челлендж.

— Давай ресницы, — моментально выбрал Югем. А потом Бэм запустил трансляцию и так начался их самый печальный в жизни социальный опыт.

Радовало одно: печальный социальный опыт с этой минуты начался не только у них (вообще-то, у них были зрители). Наверное, когда Бэм написал «24 ЧАСА КРАСОТЫ ЧЕЛЛЕНДЖ» в их общий чат, где-то в мире запустилась бомба, направленная на уничтожение адекватности.

**7.**

Хорошо, что челленджи _для всех_ значили, что они _все_ опозорятся. Вместе.

— Как там остальные? — спросил Бэм с дивана, героически прикладывая девятнадцатое полотенце ко лбу, потому что тоналка до сих пор не смывалась. Голос Дженны Марблс, просящей не повторять «это» дома, всё ещё крутился у Югема в мозгу.

Прошло уже больше, чем 24 часа, и Югем помнил, как они обрадовались, когда число просмотров перевалило за два миллиона, а потом они посмотрели ещё раз, и оказалось, что они перепутали число нулей, и на них смотрело всего двести тысяч (господи, перед тем, как начать, я забыл посмотреть, сколько времени сейчас в Нью-Йорке, — сказал Бэм, стукнувшись лбом о стол. Или Югему казалось, или на нём после этого реально остался пучок ресниц). Не пытайтесь стримить, когда ваша аудитория спит — вот что теперь крутилось у Югема в мозгу голосом супер-стримера Марка вместо голоса супер-ютубера Дженны Марблс.

Хорошо, что все остальные тоже не были Марком.

Джинен с Джексоном провалились на том самом моменте, когда Джексон решил красить губы Джинена красной помадой. Югему было даже их жаль, потому что потом выяснилось (благодаря их фан-клубу «Ван Гае Пак Гае герлс.04», спасибо, Югем умел находить качественные источники), что перед этим он успел залачить его волосы пятьдесят девять раз и двадцать пять раз побрызгать его руку средством для автозагара. Наверное, им нужно было приступать к помаде в последнюю очередь, потому что как только пошёл третий слой, ещё выяснилось, что Джинену _слишком_ шла красная помада.

Весь клуб герлс, состоявший из ветеранов и новоприбывших, оценил, как после этого в воздухе — или у Джексона в мозгу, что вероятнее, — что-то щелкнуло и Джексон полез к Джинену целоваться. Перед этим сев к нему на колени (всё ещё Джексон) и запустив руку на спину, задрав на нем рубашку (уже Джинен). Слава богу, что потом их камера опрокинулась и еще три минуты снимала потолок (под чавкающие звуки, но всё же).

Примерно в тот же момент, когда на записи со стрима Джинена и Джексона появилась ладонь кого-то из них, а потом всё пропало, пришло входящее сообщение из фанклуба Туджэ.

— Скажи мне, что Ёндже и Джебом тоже облажались, — попросил Бэм, уже не так героически пытаясь оттереть фиолетовую водостойкую помаду, которая, видимо, правда первый раз в жизни была водостойкой, и теперь сделала фиолетовым всё его лицо. Югем был придурком и крупно попал, потому что даже в таком виде Бэм казался ему самым красивым существом, которое только могла создать природа.

— Ёндже и Джебом, — ответил Югем, задумчиво листая фанклубные сообщения, — показали лучший результат в челлендже красоты, набрав миллион просмотров. Они были в парке около набережной и Ёндже заплетал отросшие волосы Джебома резинками для детей. Благодаря их фансервису все маленькие девочки на берегу дарили им свои заколки и привели мам. А мамы привели своих подруг и…

— Убей меня, — попросил Бэмбэм.

— Не могу, — возразил Югем, не отрываясь от телефона. Он ещё должен был проверить, есть ли у них с Бэмом собственный клуб. Если нет, он был согласен стать его администратором. — У меня на тебя большие планы. А ещё мы должны победить.

— Да, детка! — закричал повеселевший БэмБэм, вскинув кулак в воздух. — Югем-а… — закричал Бэм, уже не так весело, когда что-то понял. — Мне кажется, что мои волосы выпадут завтра утром. Мы нанесли на них 200 слоев лака.

Югем обернулся. Квартира выглядела как после катастрофы.

— Ю дуин эмэйзинг, свити, — попытался исправить ситуацию он на своём корявом английском, показав два пальца вверх.

— Нам всё-таки стоит провести 24-часа-английского челлендж… — предложил Бэм, как-то странно — но не так странно, как в прошлый раз, а как-то _по-новому_ странно посмотрев на Югема и добавив. — Свити.

— Ты хочешь, чтобы мои волосы тоже выпали утром? — спросил Югем, садясь у дивана с пачкой влажных салфеток в руках. Уже девятнадцатой по счету. Тоже.

**8.**

Самый добрый на планете хён #2 (Марк-хён) к концу всеобщего челленджа успел выйти в финал Лиги Чемпионов. Это было его идеей пригласить всех к себе в воскресенье, потому что, как он сам им это объяснял, у него был самый быстрый вай-фай, его квартира напоминала общежитие и ещё было бы здорово поесть всем вместе после того, как всё закончится.

 _Конечно_ , в этом была доля благоразумия. И, конечно, у них всё еще висела ничья. Всё начали Джебом и Ёндже, план челленджей которых включал в себя:

а) то, как Джебом готовит еду (как Бэм себе и представлял);  
б) то, как Джебом ест еду (как Бэм тоже себе представлял);  
в) то, как Джебом танцует нижний брейк (а вот это уже Бэм себе _точно_ не представлял);  
г) то, как Ёндже готовит токпокки вкуснее Джебома (а вот этого уже не представлял себе _даже_ Джебом). 

Потом к ним в квартиру пришли Джинен и Джексон, Джексон стал снова просить Джебома би-боить, как в старые времена, Джинен дал ему подзатыльник, Джексон надул губы и они целовались, и Джебом с Ёндже спорили как старая супружеская пара, о том, кто в следующий раз будет готовить карри, и _тоже_ целовались — и вообще-то было нечестно накручивать просмотры только тем, что у них в жизни всё хорошо, потому что людям нравится смотреть, как у других людей всё хорошо, и нечестно было пожимать руки соперникам (Джебом и Джексон) и нечестно включать музыку, пока идёт лайв (Ёндже).

Ещё план Джебома и Ёндже включал в себя стримы того, как Джебом спит в гостиной перед включенным телевизором (миллион и двести тысяч просмотров, серьезно, они нормальные?); Джебома с щетиной и в мятой шапке, Ёндже с Коко, Ёндже в мятой шапке Джебома, и ещё, конечно, чудесное видео, где Джебом и Ёндже поют песни из Моаны и мюзиклов.

Бэм чуть не прослезился, спасибо большое.

Ёщё он чуть не прослезился, когда понял, все видео Джексона по какой-то необъяснимой причине становились вирусными. Он подозревал, что дело в том, что Джексону при рождении в Китае вшили под кожу какой-то чип с магнитом, и поэтому всех, хотели они этого или нет, тянуло к нему. Конечно, они с Джиненом тоже набирали миллион с лишним просмотров. Их план по записи челленджей включал в себя:

а) например, то, как Джексон сломал челлендж с футболкой от Джейка Джилленхола. Потому что он же не мог просто надеть на себя футболку, выполнив стойку на руках, верно? Он надевал _всю_ одежду, стоя на руках, потом выпил свой смузи, стоя на руках, и ещё полчаса разговаривал о погоде или о чем-то ещё, стоя на руках — Бэм восхищался и завидовал, поэтому выключил и не досмотрел;  
б) например, то, как мяким голосом Джинен читал детские книжки, чтобы мамы могли отдохнуть, пока их дети зачарованно слушают про принцессу и пока их собственное сердце тает, как мороженое, от мягкого тембра Джинена.

То, как видео от Джинена тоже становились вирусными, бесило Бэма ещё больше. Джексона подарила им Вселенная, но Джинена подарила им Преисподняя — Бэм до сих пор помнил стрим, где Джинен просто читал какую-то заумную книгу на английском без перерыва восемь часов и набрал три миллиона просмотров. После этого Бэм начал сомневаться, что у интернета есть мозг.

— Скажи мне, чем могут заниматься два человека на камеру, чтобы это захотели посмотреть все? — спросил он однажды Югема после ещё трех челленджей в стиле Дженны Марблс (даже включая её пластику лица суперклеем, господи помилуй, или окрашивание волос каждый день в новый цвет). Югем был ангелом, но _даже_ он хотел пошутить шутку про порно. К счастью, у него был другой план.

— У меня есть план, — Сказал он Бэму. 

У него был отличный план. И он собирался использовать его в самый последний момент.

**9.**

Конечно, у них была ничья, потому что самым большим результатом у каждой группы было четыре миллиона с небольшим. Общий совет (состоящий из Марка-хёна) постановил, что абсолютным победителем можно считать того, кто наберет пять миллионов.

Конечно, Югем пробовал не только челленджи, рождающиеся в голове Дженны Марблс. Югем умел хорошо танцевать — и танцевал (даже после душа, даже в тапочках). Он записал видео-топ самых лучших фильмов всех времен. А ещё даже предложил Бэму вместе порисовать на песке. Он знал, что Бэм хорошо рисовал, и почти всё видео просто смотрел, как тот водил пальцами по подносу с цветным песком, и их пальцы иногда соприкасались, и Югем видел пару комментариев, которые дали ему понять, что кто-то всё-таки основал фан-клуб в их с Бэмом честь, и тогда, пока он смотрел на профиль Бэма, а Крис Браун на фоне пел что-то про любовь, он решил, что признается ему. Например, у Марка.

**10.**

После того, как они вшестером (не считая Марка, который остался у стены напротив продолжать свою битву за кубок) устроились на полу, пихая друг друга локтями, общий совет ( _без_ Марка-хёна) решил, что ни у кого нет запасного плана, чтобы запустить очередной челлендж.

— Югеми, — вдруг вспомнил Бэм, хлопнув себя по лбу. — Ты же хотел что-то сказать. У тебя был план. Привет, — объявил он всем трем миллионам зрителей, которые ждали очередного вируса. — Сейчас будет кое-что важное.

Югем побледнел и сглотнул. Потом оттянул рукав у кофты в полоску и всё-таки произнёс:

— Я люблю тебя, — сказал Югем, изо всех сил зажмурившись.

Повисла тишина.

— О, детка, — растроганно сказал БэмБэм.

Одновременно с ним Джинен зловеще сказал:

— Дисквалификация.

Одновременно с ним Джексон сказал:

— Пак Джинен, почему ты не признался мне так же?

Одновременно с ним Джебом сказал:

— Это было _определенно_ кое-что важное. Эй, Бэм, хватит уже целоваться.

Одновременно с ним Ёндже сказал:

— Мне кажется, теперь у нас уже пять миллионов зрителей…

Наконец, одновременно (с ними со всеми) Марк сказал:

— Мне кажется, у меня только что полетел сервак. Может быть, вам провести новый челлендж? Например, часа через три?

После этого вай-фай отключился, видеотрансляцию зажевало, всё остановилось и зависло. Никто из них — предсказуемо — не успел подвести итог этой неделе самых страшных интернетных мучений.

В повисшей гробовой тишине Бэм первым сказал:

— Предлагаю новый челлендж: задушить Марка-хёна.

Джинен флегматично заметил:

— Время?

— Сейчас, — предложил Джексон.

— Единогласно, — согласились Джебом и Ёндже.

— Я ни в чем не виноват! — закричал Марк, когда все набросились на него, придавив комом из общих конечностей к полу.

Экран на его супер-профессиональном компьютере отвис и механический женский голос произнёс: 

поздравляю, вы выиграли кубок чемпионов. 


End file.
